


[翻译] 依靠

by Sixhalfmk



Category: The Goldfinch - Donna Tartt
Genre: M/M, Suicide Attempt, Translation, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 15:15:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7762804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sixhalfmk/pseuds/Sixhalfmk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“不，”前一晚，鲍里斯这样狠狠地说道，摇着头，“我不会允许你做这件事。”</p>
            </blockquote>





	[翻译] 依靠

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sheet Anchor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058693) by [goldfinch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldfinch/pseuds/goldfinch). 



> Thanks to goldfinch for authorizing me to translate this wonderful fic!
> 
> Heres the authorization:
> 
> goldfinch Fri 12 Aug 2016 11:34AM EDT
> 
> Why on earth would I say no. Please translate it into Chinese! If you post the translation here on AO3 I think you can link it to my work when you publish it, but please send me a note anyway, just so I know when it goes up. I'm so excited : 3 And thank you for the kind comments! Boris and Theo are such singular messes, and I love them both dearly.

依靠

Sheet Anchor

by goldfinch

日酱 译

 

_原作：The Goldfinch（《金翅雀》）_

 

 

> Sheet Anchor：
> 
> 1.【航海】紧急情况下使用的备用锚
> 
> 2\. 危急时刻的救助，依靠。

鲍里斯翻过身去，沉睡的身体仿佛一块沉重的船锚压在西奥身上，温暖干燥的吐息喷在他的脖颈里。“不，”鲍里斯在前天夜里这样说道，狠狠地，摇着头，“我不会允许你做这种事。”而西奥，正因为嗑嗨了止疼片和宿醉，挣扎着想冲过他的阻拦跳下大桥。黑暗中桥下的水流哗哗作响。就这么跳下去，就算不是死于撞击，也会死于体温过低。他的脑海里闪过无数碎片般的记忆：街道上的大雨，黑暗中愤怒的低语。这些，显然，也是过去鲍里斯在他们都还是孩子时一次又一次的拯救他的情境。那些故事尽管西奥本不太愿意相信，但它们和他所了解的鲍里斯又是那么的吻合，和他记忆中自己那两年的精神状态也是如此吻合，沙漠里的漫长两年中，日光灼烧，他在悲痛和药物的双重作用下几乎发疯。而这么多年过去了，这些其实似乎并没有多少改变，他还是会在醒来时发现自己被鲍里斯压在床上，拯救他，或是杀死他。

 

“波特[1]，”早晨空气十分静谧，鲍里斯开口唤道，嗓音温暖沙哑。一手在被窝里摸索着西奥的手——一路抚过他的锁骨，到手臂，然后滑到臂弯，在昏昏欲睡、暖融融的空气里，手指缠绕彼此。“去睡吧。你好着呢，更何况，现在胡思乱想还太早啦。”

 

然而并不算早。霍比已经起床。西奥可以听到厨房里传来黄铜水壶叮铃哐啷的声音，听到地板上走动传出的嘎吱声。他还能闻到炉灶上鸡蛋的松软甜香。而今天，他们有好多好多事情要做。

 

“波特。”

 

西奥埋在鲍里斯的头发里打着哈欠，“好啦好啦，”他说，“去你的。[2]”

 

完

 

[1]波特：Potter, 鲍里斯给西奥的习惯称呼。

 

[2]这里原文是“Fuck you”

 

 


End file.
